la vida secreta de Sakura Haruno
by Anniette21yuki
Summary: Universo Alterno, Sakura Haruno hija del presidente de Japón y de la primera dama japonesa y hermana mayor de Ayame Haruno, es una corredora de autos, Sasuke Uchiha es corredor, Naruto es corredor y todos los equipos de Konoha son corredores, pero sus autos son ilegales, que hará Sakura cuando su hermana aparezca de nuevo en su vida y ponga en riesgo su pasión por las carreras?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy Annie21yuki, perdonen que eliminara las otras historias, pero la verdad no las veía viables, así que ahora les traigo una nueva historia, no sé si será larga o corta, el tiempo lo decidirá así que arriba el telón**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Las carreras**

Ayame una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos jade revisa por millonésima vez su celular, ya que escapar de la casa presidencial y no dejar secuelas es debe considerarse como una misión suicida, por que quien en su sano juicio escapa de ese lugar, claramente Ayame. Ta enfocada estaba que no se dio cuenta que choco con unas sogas y cayó al piso de bruces.

Se levantó de manera rápida, se limpió sus jeans negros y la camiseta favorita de su hermana, era de color verde jade y tenía inscrita la frase _I'm your Queen, Bitch._ Antes de cruzar la acera se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba desierto, sintió ganas de correr de nuevo a la seguridad de su hogar, pero decidió armarse de valor al igual que su hermana cuando decidió irse de casa, así que avanzo con pasos decididos hasta donde pudo evidenciar toda clase de autos alineados en una hilera con las luces encendidas los estéreos a todo volumen.

-hola- dijo ella acercándose donde se encontraba su grupo de amigos, un chico con el cabello café y ojos negros se acercó a ella, su nombre es konohamaru, su mejor amigo quien siempre que va a algún lado lleva su bufanda azul, tiene 16 años al igual que Ayame.

=miren nada mas quien ha decidido descender de la alta sociedad, nunca pensé en verte por aquí Haruno- anuncio y todos la recibieron de una manera parecida, por más que lo intentara ser la hija del presidente y única heredera tras la desaparición de su hermana mayor Haruno Sakura.

La pequeña Haruno no se encontraba muy a gusto ya que era casi la una de la mañana y lo único que veía era "las desgracias de Japón" como su padre denominada a aquellos que se hacían llamar corredores de autos, miro a su alrededor y contemplo que muy cerca de ella se encontraba una jeep de color verde, con la música a todo volumen y junto a esta se encontraban un chico y una chica, el chico tenia cabellos negros, ojos negros y una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era falsa, la chica junto a el tenia un hermoso cabello rubio hasta que llegaba hasta sus pies y ojos aguamarina.

Pero mientras los detallaba ambos chicos se besaron de una manera tan apasionada que produjo que Ayame se avergonzara y dirigiera su mirada hacia otra pareja quien al parecer estaba discutiendo desde hace tiempo, el chico de cabellos largos de color café y ojos perla parecía no tener ni la menor intención de aceptar lo que la chica junto a el parloteaba cosa que podía evidenciar en la chica de chonguitos que discutían muy a menudo.

Antes de que la pequeña oji jade pudiera preguntar por ellos, se escuchó el chirrido que hacen las llantas de un auto cuando derrapan, todas la miradas se dirigieron al sitio por donde provenía el sonido, de la nada aparecieron dos autos, Ayame vio como ambos coches aumentaban la velocidad para dar el spin final, vio con mucho detalle un Dodge Vyper color rosa competía contra un McLaren MP4-12C de color morado, en el momento en el que aceleraron más el resultado dio como ganador al Dodge Vyper, quien derrapo para poder frenar seguido de cerca por el McLaren MP4-12C.

La puerta del conductor ganador se abrió y de este descendió una chica que provoco suspiros en la población masculina, la chica tenía el cabello rosa hasta la cintura, tenía tres mechones de diferente color uno de color negro, otro de color café oscuro y el ultimo era rubio, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y ojos grandes de color Jade, vestía una falda corta de color azul, medias hasta las rodillas de color gris y un saco de color azul claro de manga larga.

-chicos, mi novia ha llegado- grito Konohamaru mientras señalaba a la chica pelirrosa, Ayame lo miro sorprendida ya que esa chica se le hacía familiar aunque no recordaba bien quien era, en eso vio como del otro auto bajaban dos personas, una de ellas la conductora del auto una chica de ojos perla y cabellos hasta la cintura de color negro, el chico junto a ella tenía cabellos rubios y unos enormes ojos color celeste.

Ayame vio como la pelinegra cerraba la puerta del auto y entregaba las llaves del mismo a la pelirrosa quien saltaba de felicidad, en eso todos los espectadores se arremolinaron en el sitio para armar un gran bochinche

-Sakura, eres la mejor corredora del mundo-

-Hinata, te comprare un auto igual al que perdiste-

-Y con este es otro auto que se lleva Sakura y otro auto más que gana el equipo 7 de Konoha- dijo una chica llamada Moegui o eso fue lo que entendió Ayame en el momento en el que las presentaron

-los conocen?- pregunto Ayame mientras señalaba al pequeño grupo de dos chicas quienes al parecer discutían, mientras los admiradores gritaban como locos y el chico rubio intentaba no matar a alguno de los mismo por diferentes comentarios que dirigían a ambas chicas.

-…de verdad no los conoces?- pregunto la peli naranja mirando de manera escéptica a la rubia de ojos jade

-no…además soy la hija del presidente, como quieres que sepa quiénes son?- dijo Ayame recalcando lo obvio, Konohamaru sonrió y abrazo a la chica por los hombros, para luego rotarla y dirigir su mirada a la chica de cabellos negros

-esa es Hinata Hyuga-

-es muy linda y también tierna- agrego Moegui, varios de los chicos presentes asintieron, luego Konohamaru dirigió la mirada de Ayame donde se encontraba la pelirrosa

-y ella es Sakura…no recuerdo el apellido y es la reina de las carreras y está muy buena, esas curvas son de infarto…-

-konohamaru…- en eso sintieron el carraspeo de dos gargantas y al voltear se encontraron con un chico de cabellos negros levantados en la parte trasera e forma de cola de pato, tenía ojos negros y junto a él se encontraba un hombre con una máscara que cubría la mitad de la cara y tenía cabello plateado, Ayame pudo ver como Konohamaru tomaba una onda respiración y la soltaba

-disculpa pero que fue lo que dijiste de la pequeña Sakura?- pregunto el peli plata

-Hatake-san y Uchiha-san!- Ayame vio con horror como el chico de cabellos negros golpeaba a su amigo hasta dejarlo casi tendido en el suelo.

-por qué lo golpeas, eres un animal- grito Ayame mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de odio al Uchiha

-hn- respondió el pelinegro dirigiéndose donde estaba la pelirrosa quien al verlo le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y lo abrazo de manera tierna

-son novios?- pregunto la rubia, a lo que el peli plata la observo detenidamente para luego agregar

-no, pero están en el mismo equipo junto conmigo y el chico rubio, somos el quipo 7 y somos los mejores corredores, otra cosa, no es algo tarde para que se encuentre merodeando por las calles y juntándose con personas como estas, Señorita Haruno?- dijo el peli plata

Ayame lo miro con sospecha pero decidió ignorarlo y pregunto- quien eres y quienes hacen parte del equipo 7?-

-soy Hatake Kakashi y es mejor que no sepa más de mí, el equipo 7 son el chico pelinegro que golpeo a tu novio y lo dejo K.O. es Uchiha Sasuke y años de que digas algo, si es el hijo menor del primer ministro de Tokio, el otro integrante es Uzumaki Naruto hijo del famoso empresario Minato Namikaze y de la abogada Kushina Uzumaki y nuestra chica fujiwara Sakura- dijo para luego dirigirse donde estaban los chicos

Ayame quedo sorprendida ya que conocía los padres de todos, pero ella había jurado que su tío Fujiwara Kay había tenido dos hijos, Sasori y Karin a menos que haya nacido del primer matrimonio de su tío, pero estaba segura que esa chica de ojos jade y cabello rosa la había visto e otro lugar

-rayos, ese estúpido de Uchiha golpea duro- dijo Konohamaru recuperando la consciencia

-por qué te golpeo?-

-no tengo ni idea, pero no te metas con ellos, son los mejores corredores que hay en la ciudad y merecen respeto- dijo konohamaru poniendo su mano para detener el sagrado

-será mejor que te lleve a mi casa, allí te cuidaran y te curaran, me encargare de eso, así que andado no quiero estar castigada por el retos de mi vida- dijo Ayame pasando u brazo por el hombro del chico para llevarlo a la mansión presidencial.

 **Naruto: primer capítulo terminado, Dattebayo**

 **Yo: si, este capítulo quedo genial**

 **Naruto: si, Annie-chan, pero debes hacer algo mas**

 **Yo: humm…o si cierto, tome unas cuantas ideas de la historia de** _ **Autos, Velocidad y Magia de Snickerdoodlee-dandy**_ **, puede que existan cosas parecidas pero como tal la historia es totalmente diferente**

 **Naruto: dejen Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, soy Annie21yuki, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de este fic espero y les agrade, dejen muchos Reviews, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible así que tome sus palomitas y arriba el telón.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Sakura era la persona más feliz del mundo, no solo había ganado otra carrera sino que le había demostrado a Hinata que por más que recibiera ayuda de su novio no podría ganarle a la reina, además fue una mala decisión ya que esa noche Sakura tenía dos ayudas muy importantes, Hatake Kakashi y quien más si no que el sex simbol, Uchiha Sasuke hijo una de las mejores diseñadoras del país y del primer ministro japonés, Mikoto y Fugaku, además de ser el hermano menor de Itachi uno de los mejores abogados del país siendo superado por la madre de Naruto.

Sakura y Hinata eran muy buenas amigas, se conocían de pequeñas, junto con Ino y Tenten, eran de ese tipo de amigas que se llaman en cualquier momento para salir juntas así sean las dos de la madrugada y na quiera ir a comer ramen al Ichiraku. Pero ahora Hinata era más distante, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con su novio Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sakura y de Sasuke y alumno de Kakashi. Hinata a petición de Naruto competía con ella pero casi siempre perdía sus autos y digo casi siempre porque Sakura no siempre recogía sus premios.

Pero el día de hoy el McLaren que la Hyuga había llevado fue el foco de atención de la pelirrosa y decidió retarla con un poco de ayuda de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico era un diamante en bruto para las carreras, todos creerían que el con su mirada fría y calculadora sería un perfecto seguidor de la política, pero él es adicto a las carreras por algo dicen que es un as para las mismas.

La relación entre Sakura y Sasuke es una muy compleja, el al ser un sex simbol para todo el país cuando sale en portadas vestido de manera impecable tenía muchas admiradoras por donde pasaba cosa que ponía a Sakura roja de envidia, además jamás podrían relacionar a la chica de ropas extravagantes con un chico tan pulcro como él. Y ocurría del mismo modo con ella, las mujeres la veían y la enviaban pero jamás la relacionarían con la política y menos aún con Uchiha Sasuke pero la verdad es que ellos se conocían desde tiempo atrás junto con Naruto.

Sakura es la hija desaparecida del presidente Japonés que por motivos ajenos decidió fugarse, conoció a Sasuke en un baile en la mansión de su padre cuando tenía cinco años, él y su familia fueron a la gala y aunque al principio fueron enemigos tiempo después su amistad evoluciono aunque ellos mismos lo nieguen entre ellos existe algo más que solo amistad y eso lo descubrió Naruto quien los conoció unos meses después de que Sakura escapara de la mansión presidencial, se hicieron amigos y descubrieron que Sasuke era un amigo e común y decidieron entrar a las carreras formado el equipo más poderoso en el mundo automovilístico, donde tras un tiempo s les unió Kakashi como la voz de la razón en el grupo.

Para luego comprar un apartamento donde Vivian Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke no vivía con ellos ya que consideraba que podría exponer a Sakura para ser devuelta a la mansión presidencial y es era lo que menos querían, por eso él siempre llegaba a su casa como si nada, no sin antes acompañar a Sakura a su casa en la mejor zona de la ciudad aunque algunas veces ella se quedaba a dormir en la casa de él.

Sakura suspiro de manera pausada, la relación con el sex simbol era más complicada de lo normal Ya que su fala de comunicación con ella era constate, miro su nuevo auto y sonrió con ternura

-sabes, pelo de chicle, el auto no te devolverá la mirada que le pones- Sakura miro de manera rápida a su prima Karin quien se encontraba frente a ella, ambas primas se llevaban del asco, no se soportaban y odiaban ser parientes

-no me digas, que es lo que quieres cuatro ojos?- dijo Sakura entrecerrando sus ojos

-venía a felicitarte, pelo chicle- dijo Karin sonriendo falsamente-deberíamos competir algún día no te parece?-

 _"_ _ja, ni loca"_ pensó Sakura mientras veía como su prima se alejaba moviendo su cabello rojo al son del viento atrayendo la areció de cientos de chicos _"como la odio, maldita babosa"_

Karin era una de las corredoras más rápidas de Tokio, era muy famosa, siempre ganaba las carreras, estaba enamorada locamente de Sasuke y eso ponía a Sakura de los nervios, Karin fue conocida como la reina de las carreras hasta que su prima entro en el medio y ahora era conocida como la reina destronada.

Si Sakura y el equipo siete tenían muchos autos ganados, el equipo de Karin Taka, tenía el doble o el triple.

Un chico de cabellos blancos que llegaban hasta sus hombros, se acercaba a ella mostrando sus afilados dientes en forma de tiburón.

-hola, Sui- el chico la miro y sonrió coqueta

-lindo auto, se lo ganaste a la chica Hyuga verdad?- Suigetsu casi huye de ahí, acaba de ver a Hinata entregarle las llaves del auto que acababa de ganar.

-er…si, Hinata me entregó hace poco las llaves- dijo Sakura mirando sobre su hombro, para darse cuenta como Karin los miraba de mala gana, ella atribuía a que era porque ambas era de diferentes equipos y también por el odio que se tenían.

Los equipos, eran asociaciones que hacían los corredores para que les fuera permitido correr, cada equipo era soportado por una entidad y un jefe supremo, en el caso de Sakura quien pertenecía al equipo 7 junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi y eran comandados por Tsunade Senju una de las más grandes empresarias de Japón.

-Sakura…yo quería saber si tu…- Suigetsu recibió un zape en la cabeza cortesía de Naruto quien coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Suigetsu, mientras Sasuke tomaba de manera disimulada la cintura de la chica y unos pasos atrás Kakashi le mandaba una mirada oscura al igual que los otros dos.

-como estas pececito- dijo Naruto, mientras Suigetsu buscaba una forma de como salir corriendo antes que lo descuartizaran

No era que Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y algunas veces el idiota de Sai fueran unos grandulones, pero si eres alguien debes saber que cuando te metes con la única chica del equipo, si sales vivo será un milagro.

Sai quien llego de un momento a otro vio la discusión y lanzo una mirada a Sakura, quien negó con la cabeza, ella sabía lo que esa mirada quería decir "Que quiere?"

-mira nada más, creo que la pequeña Zanahoria me está llamando…-y con esto hizo su desaparición para luego estar junto a un chico alto y robusto de cabello anaranjado, quien los miraba con una sonrisa de vergüenza en su rostro

-creo que lo hemos espantado bastante- dijo Kakashi acercándose al grupo

-Sai- la suave voz de Ino hizo que todos voltearan y la razón es que Ino jamás llamaba a su novio por su nombre a menos que quisiera ir de compras o ir a gastar todo su dinero en mueblería.- te he buscado por todos lados, quiero ir a comprar un nuevo bolso que salió a mercado-

-pero…Ino…son las dos de la madrugada…- Sakura al ser buena amiga decidió intervenir

-no te preocupes Sai, yo llevare a la pequeña Ino-puerca a comprar su mini bolso- todos la miraron como si le hubieran aparecido dos cabezas, la razón es que aunque Sakura e Ino fueran las mejores amigas no podían estar en una habitación las dos por más de cinco segundos antes de pelearse, así que en si el ofrecimiento fue extraño- Sasuke-kun podrías llevar mi nuevo auto al departamento-

Sakura le entrego las llaves y el sonrió con arrogancia- hn, segura?-

Ino estallo en carcajadas al ver como la cara de Sakura cambiaba de felicidad a una totalmente preocupada, lo que paso es que tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto les encanta competir entre ellos, así que cada uno tomo uno de los autos de Sakura y los habían rayado.

-bien dicho, no sé en qué estaba pensando, Kakashi, llévalo tú- dijo Sakura enojada cosa que hizo que tanto Naruto, Sasuke Sai y Kakashi les saliera una gota estilo anime, Kakashi tomo las llaves que Sasuke le entrego y se fue a llevar el auto.

En eso aparecieron cinco chicos caminando por la acera contraria a donde se reunía el grupo, al ver a la pelirrosa dijeron-Sakura-san tomate una foto con nosotros- pero antes que la mencionada pudiera contestar Sasuke miro a los chicos con su mirada fría tan característica de los Uchiha que cualquiera saldría corriendo de solo verla

-oye por qué haces eso, estas asustando a mis fans- dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero

-hn, cállate, molesta- dijo para luego subirse a su Audi R8 color azul oscuro y salir a toda velocidad no sin antes intentar atropellar a los chicos que había espantado antes

\- Sakura-chan hoy iras a dormir al departamento o te quedaras con el Teme?- pregunto Naruto quien se acercaba junto con Hinata

-humm…no lo había pensado, talvez después de que deje a la cerda en casa lo llame si me contesta me quedare con él y si no pues iré al departamento, así que nos vemos Naruto, Hina-chan- dijo para luego dirigirse a su Dodge Vyper donde la esperaban Sai e Ino comiéndose como si no hubiera mañana

Cuando se separaron Ino subió en el puesto de copiloto mientras Sai le decía- No corras mientras yo no este hermosa- le dio un corto beso en la boca y se dirigía a Sakura- lo mismo para ti brujita fea-

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así- pero Sai no le tomo importancia y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban Naruto y Hinata

-mi novio es muy pero muy sexy- dijo Ino mirando por el espejo retrovisor la imagen de su novio

-si tú lo dices- dijo Sakura subiendo al auto e iniciando su travesía, cuando ya estaban muy lejos del lugar se dignó a preguntar- ahora si, dime que es lo que tienes cerda-

-de que estas hablando frente, yo no tengo nada- dijo Ino disgustada

-yo sé que eres adicta a las compras pero, no te creo que vayas a ir a un centro comercial a las dos de la madrugada- dijo Sakura escéptica

-bien, lo que pasa es que…Sai y Yo nos vamos a vivir JUNTOS- grito Ino pro en ese momento el auto freno de manera violenta provocando que Ino se estampara al vidrio- oye, frente aprende a ser más delicada cuando frenes, idiota-

-lo siento, pero como es eso de que van a vivir juntos, además ustedes son muy jóvenes- grito Sakura

-Sakura vives con Kakashi y Naruto, es más vives mas en la casa de Sasuke que en el departamento con ellos as que no veo el problema-

-no, eso es algo totalmente diferente, eso es porque me toca para que no le digan a mis padres donde estoy además Sasuke y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, si al caso nos hablamos- Ino la miro de manera seria- que?-

-es un chiste verdad frente, vives con Sasuke desde hace cuatro años, estas con él a todas horas, van a la misma universidad porque te cambiaste para que tu padre no pudiera encontrarte, duermen en la misma cama, créeme es demasiado obvio como el té cela y como tú lo celas, pero ustedes son muy ciegos para notarlo-

-yo no quiero a Sasuke de esa forma, además no creo que él se fije en mi…- Sakura callo e cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho, le había dicho a Ino Yamanaka la chica más cotillera de Japón que ella Sakura Haruno, hija de Kisashi Haruno y Mebuki Haruno y hermana mayor de Ayame Haruno que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha hijo del primer ministro Fugaku Uchiha y de la mejor diseñadora de modas Mikoto Uchiha y hermano menor de Itachi uno de los mejores abogados del país

-acaso escuche bien, quieres que Uchiha Sasuke se fije más en ti?, esto sí que vale oro, debo contarle a Hinata y Tenten, ahora mismo- dijo sacando su celular, pero antes de poder escribir Sakura acelero el auto y el celular cayo por la ventana y se rompió - eso lo hiciste de aposta frente, así que tendrás que reponer mi celular-

-si, como digas Ino- dijo Sakura riendo a carcajadas

-Sí, Naruto me quedare con Sasuke…si, yo le digo…está bien… no seas cochino Naruto…no le aprendas más cosas a tu padrino…si adiós.- dijo Sakura mientras entraba en el parqueadero de la casa de Sasuke, quien tenía su garaje lleno de autos, menos cinco que pertenecían a ella.

Sakura se bajó del auto y al darse el vuela se encontró frente a frente con Sasuke quien sonreía con arrogancia, cosa que hizo que Sakura gritara a todo pulmón

-hn, ruidosa- dijo Sasuke sobándose los oídos después de escuchar ese grito

-ruidosa, yo ruidosa, me asustaste estúpido Uchiha- Sasuke sonrió aún mas

-que ha pasado, escuche un grito- dijo una de las vecinas de Sasuke quien tenía el cabello castaño claro y su nombre era Mei

-ah, Fujiwara-san y Sasuke-kun son ustedes- dijo Mei mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza para luego mirar a Sasuke de manera abrazadora

Sakura no pudo evitar que saliera humo de sus orejas al ver como esa vieja se comía a Sasuke con la mirada, así que dio un paso hacia Sasuke quien la miro con una ceja en alto

 _"_ _si querida, este chico es mío…espere ¿qué?"_ peso pero decidió no moverse y tener una guerra de miradas con la mujer

-sí, Sakura llego algo tarde- dijo Sasuke en voz baja solo ara que Mei pudiera escucharlo

-bien, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes- Sakura pestañeo y miro en dirección a Mei y Sasuke,- es sobre sus autos, son demasiados y ya se están empezando a extrañar-

-pero Mei…- dijo Sasuke en tono seductor mientras caminaba junto a la mencionada _"que narices estás haciendo Uchiha"_ pensó Sakura mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-…no son muchos autos-

-los tuyos no pequeño Sasuke, los de ella si- dijo Mei sonriendo y mirando a Sakura, como podía decir eso, todos los autos en ese estacionamiento eran de Sasuke, escasamente cinco eran los de ella.

-pero…-

-disculpen, pero debo ir a dormir, nos vemos mañana Fujiwara-San y Sasuke-kun- dijo Mei para luego cruzar la calle y entrar a su casa

Sakura estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a esa vieja en la cara, pero no pudo avanzar ya que Sasuke le tomo la cintura de manera posesiva

-hn, te dije que eran demasiados autos, molestia- dijo Sasuke

-acaso, estás loco, aquí escasamente hay cinco autos míos, los otros están en el departamento y desde cuando eres tan apegado a Mei, en un principio pensé que la odiabas- dijo para luego entrar a la casa hecha una furia

Sasuke la miro y entro unos minutos después para encontrar a la chica dormida en la cama de él, sonrió con auto suficiencia se puso la ropa de dormir y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

 **Esto es to…to…to…todo Amigos,** **tome unas cuantas ideas de la historia de** ** _Autos, Velocidad y Magia de Snickerdoodlee-dandy_** **, puede que existan cosas parecidas pero como tal la historia es totalmente diferente y como Saben ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Ayame-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente bella, aquí Annie21yuki reportándose, les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero dejen muchos reviews y lamento mucho la demora jajaja, la Uni lo absorbe demasiado a uno, así que gomenasai por la demora.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Ayame recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo unos días después de salir de la casa presidencial.

-Esto es imposible, como pudo ocurrir una cosa de estas…- a juzgar por el tono utilizado por Konohamaru, Ayame pudo asegurar que Konohamaru tenía miedo, pero lo más extraño es que la llamara en plena madrugada, sabiendo que al día siguiente deben ir a clases.

-que te ocurre Konohamaru? - el mencionado estaba ansioso, a la vez que nervioso, le parecía extraño que Konohamaru se asustara con tanta facilidad, pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo- En que problema te metiste ahora? -

-pues la policía me ha confundido con un ladrón y ahora me estoy escondiendo, ayúdame Haruno-

-bien te ayudare, te puedes quedar ahí o puedes correr de ese lugar AHORA- grito la chica por el teléfono, logrando despertar a toda la casa presidencial, la chica sudo frio y colgó el teléfono rápidamente y se volvió a dormir.

/./ /././

A eso de medio día Ayame recibió la llamada de un número desconocido.

-hola? - del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un gruñido -hola, PRINCESA- la chica miro mal al teléfono unos segundos para luego contestar – te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas princesa, ¿ahora que te ocurrió y por qué no me llamas desde el celular que te di? -

Del otro lado del teléfono Konohamaru grito-que me ocurrió, pues resulta que a la pequeña princesa se le dio por colgarme el teléfono, me atraparon los policías y ahora estoy detenido por un supuesto robo y como sabrás me quitaron mis pertenencias y te estoy llamando desde el teléfono de la comisaria – Ayame suspiro y pregunto- Y que quieres que yo haga?-,- que acaso no es obvio, ven a sacarme en este mismo instante de este estúpido y horrible lugar- dijo enojado Konohamaru.- Vale, Vale aunque no es obligación mía te ayudare, pero cuando acaben las clases, bye- colgó el teléfono y fue a clase.

/./.././././

Al acabar las clases Ayame fue a la mansión, tomo la cedula de su madre y se dirigió a la comisaria, de manera cuidadosa escapo de nuevo sin dejar rastro, no podía creerlo como la hija del presidente debía sacar de la cárcel a un chico de clase media sin que la prensa los acusara de tener algún tipo de relación al margen de la ley… no lo sabía, pero haría lo que pudiera hacer.

Al llegar a la comisaria una secretaria quien no se dio cuenta quien se hallaba frente a ella, le pregunto-te puedo ayudar en algo pequeña?-, la chica miro a la mujer y respondió- vengo a buscar a una persona detenida-, la mujer la miro de cabeza a los pies, y se dio cuenta que la chica usaba ropa de marca y muchas cosas que solo la gente rica tendría, aunque la cara de la chica se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba de donde, - bien, espera a que el jefe se desocupe- en eso la puerta del jefe de policía se abre dejando ver a un señor gordo y de cabellos rubios y bigote rubio, tras él se encontraba la chica pelirosa que había visto hace unos días en las carreras, al parecer estaban discutiendo.

-pero…-

-pero nada señorita, si me permite iré al baño con permiso- dijo el hombre mientras entraba en el W.C. la pelirosa enojada camino junto a la chica rubia y se puso junto a ella

-hola- Saludo la pelirosa y le regalo una sonrisa

-hola- la ojiverde intento alejarse un poco pero antes de poder lograrlo la pelirosa la detuvo, -te he visto antes…de casualidad vas a las carreras? -, -no exactamente- contesto la menor, pero en eso el oficial salió del W.C y se acercó a las chicas

-lo he pensado bien señorita, y como le dije anteriormente, tanto el Señor Uzumaki como el señor Uchiha están detenidos- la cara de Sakura se volvió un poema, detenidos?!, ahora tendría que meter abogados que al final la investigarían y la regresarían a la horrible cárcel conocida como hogar.

-pero la ley dice que a los corredores se les demora y no se les detiene a menos que… no me diga que estaban conduciendo- el oficial asintió ante la afirmación de la pelirosa -señorita volveremos a lo mismo, los dejare ir siempre y cuando los paparazis no se enteren y tu pequeña a que has venido? - y de nuevo ignoraron la apariencia de Ayame, la chica se preguntaba como rayos podían ignorar de esta manera a la hija del presidente.

-vengo por Konohamaru Sarutobi- el oficial asintió y las llevo a una puerta donde se llegaba a las celdas- necesito sus identificaciones- ambas chicas entregaron las identificaciones, aunque el oficial no las reviso, Sakura se sorprendió visiblemente al ver el nombre en la identificación de aquella chica rubia quien a leguas se notaba que era menor de edad.

Cuando Sakura entro, uno de los detenidos chiflo y luego se escucharon dos golpes y el estallido de un hueso roto-pero que les pasa, solo por ser millonarios no tienen que golpearme cabrones- dijo el chico que tenía sangre en su nariz tras los golpes

-que nos pasa, te diré lo que nos pasa maldito hijo de…-

-Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha- grito el oficial, los mencionados lo miraron con enojo, luego repararon en la cara desaprobatoria de la pelirosa y sonrieron disimulando lo pasado anteriormente.

Ayame sintió la mirada abrazadora del hijo menor del ministro sobre ella, intento disimular un poco su inquietud, sin resultado alguno -Konohamaru Sarutobi- dijo el oficial ignorando la tensión en el aire.

Konohamaru veía a Sakura como la diosa que lo había sacado de aquel infierno, pero al mirar al costado de la diosa pudo ver a la pequeña Ayame quien lo miraba enojada suspiro y salió de la celda junto con los dos anteriores

El policía comenzó a hacer papeleo y a firmar un montón de papeles. Ayame solo miraba la puerta con anhelo, quería salir corriendo de ahí, probablemente lo primero que haría sería cruzar la calle y alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

Konohamaru estaba a su lado, tan callado como un objeto inanimado. Ayame le dedicó una mirada confundida, Konohamaru miraba hacia el frente con las mejillas sonrojadas, las manos a los lados en una posición rígida al igual que un militar

-están bien? - pregunto Sakura acercándose a los chicos mientras Sasuke seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y Naruto se concentraba en lo que el policía estaba haciendo

-tu amigo está bien? - pregunta Sakura, sacando a Konohamaru de la nube, quien asustado dirigió su mirada al trio de hombres que se encontraban tras ella, el rubio y el policía se fulminaban con la mirada mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba a él con la mirada, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-ya me acorde donde te había visto- grito Sakura todos la miraron confundidos- tu eres el chico que Sasuke-kun golpeo…- dijo Sakura señalando al chico con la bufanda

-y yo que tengo que ver con eso? – pregunto la pequeña Haruno, -tu, estabas con el- dijo Sakura de manera obvia

Konohamaru deseo que se lo tragara la tierra. La mujer que tanto amaba estaba junto a la rubia con la que parecía llevarse bien. Konohamaru quería gritarle que lo presentara. Aunque en realidad lo que Konohamaru quería era salir pitando del lado de Sasuke, no quería tener de nuevo un puño en su cara, es más todavía sentía el golpe como si lo hubiera recibido ayer, en lugar de hace dos semanas.

Y para más colmo, Sakura vio como fue golpeado y estuvo seguro que el chisme de que había hablado de más de la pelirosa llego a oídos tanto de Naruto como de Sai, por ende, se acabó ganando una reputación para nada merecida frente a la chica y el mundo de los corredores.

El oficial tendió unos documentos en dirección a Naruto y la pequeña Ayame y se levantó para archivar otros.

Sakura miro a Sasuke y Naruto para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir, ambos chicos miraron con malas pulgas tanto al policía como a Konohamaru y después salieron por la entrada.

Naruto y Sasuke odiaban a dicho policía, quien siempre que ellos peleaban por bobadas los atrapaba y solo con la excusa de estar infringiendo la ley y que por más poderosos que fueran sus padres la ley era la ley, la realidad era que el uniformado los arrestaba solo por poder poner sus libidinosos ojos sobre la pelirosa, cosa que les hacía desear cometer un asesinato.

Gruñeron mientras veían como la recepcionista les lanzaba ojitos. Sakura con una vena a punto de explotar tomó sus brazos quedando ella en la mitad para luego jalarlos fuera del establecimiento.

— Sakura-chan calma la fiera que tienes y déjame caminar que yo puedo solo, además a quien buscas? — Sakura lo ignoro olímpicamente al igual que la mirada enojada que Sasuke le dirigía, buscó a alguien con la vista. Y los encontró.

Ayame estaba caminando al lado de su amigo un poco lejos de ellos. — esperen aquí. — ella los soltó y fue corriendo detrás del tipo. Sasuke reprimió los celos que le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Ayame observó la mirada de Naruto clavada en su cara. Sus ojos azules no paraban de mirarla, su cabeza estaba ladeada y parecía estar pensando en donde la había visto o si le parecía familiar

Sakura estaba hablándoles mientras que Konohamaru solo asentía con la cabeza, embobado con la despampanante pelirosa frente a él, todo ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro y posteriormente del rubio.

—...llevarlos. — Sakura los miró a ambos con una sonrisa, aunque de verdad estaba esperando que los chicos aceptaran ya que esa pequeña rubia le tenía intrigada desde el momento en el que llego a la estación de policía.

— Pe-pero seguro ellos. — Konohamaru miró a Sasuke y Naruto el ultimo pensando justo aun lado de Sasuke—. No creo que estén muy felices.

— No se preocupen, yo los llevo en mi auto, además, esos idiotas aún tienen sus autos. — se volteó—. Síganme.

Sasuke la miro entrecerrando los ojos, que pensaba en intentar subir a su auto a ese par de críos, bueno por la chica no hay problema, pero el otro estúpido que la veía como pedazo de carne, Sakura era de él y solamente de él, ningún niñato podría quitarle lo que a un Uchiha le pertenecía (claramente según él).

-eh, debe deja de poner esa cara que pareces idiota, vámonos- dijo Sasuke a Naruto quien seguía manteniendo una mueca pensativa

-cállate teme- dijo para luego seguir al grupo principal.

El teléfono de Konohamaru comenzó a sonar. Se lo acababan de entregar y fue toda una odisea sacarlo de la bolsa de plástico con todas sus pertenencias. Lo primero que Sakura noto del teléfono fue la marca y el tipo de celular, parecido a los que usaba con Ino cuando aún vivía en…no, no debía recordar, eso solo le traería problemas.

— Mierda. 190 llamadas perdidas de mi Abuelo — Ayame sudo frio, mientras que Konohamaru palideció en el acto, no era que su abuelo diera mucho miedo, pero si él lo había llamado eso solo significaba que su madre lo haría volar hasta Timbuctú y no precisamente en avión —. Tengo que irme, ahora. No puedo esperar.

se dirigió a la pelirosa y se inclinó frente a ella mientras pedía disculpas, salió corriendo por la acera como a quien se lo lleva el diablo y un taxi paró para llevarlo.

— Podría haberlo llevado más rápido. — miró a Ayame—. Entra.

-hmp Sakura, a donde iras- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la ventanilla del auto de la pelirosa, la chica lo miro un momento, sonrió y respondió-Iremos al Starbucks de la plaza central, vendrán con nosotras verdad Sasuke-kun-

-molestia- dijo para luego retirarse de la ventana e ir a su auto que estaba parqueado en el parqueadero de la policía, Sakura lo vio alejarse, se había olvidado que tenía compañía hasta que la chica dijo-ustedes dos sí que derraman miel- cosa que sonrojó a la pelirosa quien entre tartamudeos negó su enamoramiento por Sasuke y emprendió camino al Starbucks.

Al llegar al Starbucks, Sakura se dirigió a la fila mientras los otros tres encontraban una mesa, claro todos iban disfrazados, excepto Ayame que de por si casi nadie la conocía.

-ya se, eres una de esas fans loquitas por Sasuke- dijo Naruto a modo de grito, que atrajo todas las miradas del local sobre ellos-cállate, maldito dobe- dijo Sasuke pegándole un zape en la cabeza al rubio, Ayame se puso colorada como tomate y no respondió, tiempo después Sakura llego a la mesa con lo ordenado.

La pelirosa miro detenidamente el comportamiento de todos unos segundos después en lo que todo estaba en silencio, Sasuke decidió hablar-que es lo que quieres niña o debería decir Ayame Haruno- ante esto la pelirosa quedo estática al igual que Naruto quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

-Ayame…e-eres tú? - pregunto la pelirosa abriendo mucho los ojos, Naruto pensó en decir algo, pero nuevamente fue golpeado por Sasuke antes de poder decir algo

-sí, soy la hija del presidente y tu quien eres- pregunto la rubia a modo de interrogante olvidando por completo la pregunta hecha por Sasuke- creo que te han olvidado Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto para luego carcajearse, Sasuke sonrió de lado y Sakura ladro-Como es posible que te olvides de tu hermana mayor, pedazo de idiota y ustedes par de imbéciles dejen de reírse o los castro-

—cuando te fuiste tenía 12 años, como quieres que me acuerde — peleo Ayame. Sakura la miro mal y dijo— serás tonta como olvidas a tu propia hermana, es absurdo, ni siquiera Sasuke que nunca ve a su hermano se olvida de él y tú que estuviste conmigo más tiempo vas y me olvidas — Ayame rodó los ojos sin poder evitar que una sonrisa llegara a sus labios, cosa que sus dos acompañantes miraban con gusto

En ese momento estaban recordando viejos tiempos cuando los tres mayores comenzaron a discutir a voz de grito, todo el café los miraba incrédulos, Ayame solo podía rezar para que no la reconocieran, pero entonces una duda la asalto, como es que este trio de idiotas llegaron a conocerse y ser amigos si a lengua se notaba que tenían personalidades totalmente diferentes, por ejemplo el rubio era risueño y alegre, su hermana se cargaba un genio de los mil demonios y el pelinegro todo le daba igual, además de ser amargado y ególatra.

— ¿Y.…como se conocieron? - pregunto Ayame haciendo que sus acompañantes la miraran y sonrieran.

 **Esto es to…to…to…todo Amigos,** **tome unas cuantas ideas de la historia de** ** _Autos, Velocidad y Magia de Snickerdoodlee-dandy_** **, puede que existan cosas parecidas, pero como tal la historia es totalmente diferente y como Saben ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Ayame-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente bella, aquí Annie21yuki reportándose, les traigo el cuarto de esta historia, espero dejen muchos Reviews y lamento mucho la demora jajaja, la Uni lo absorbe demasiado a uno, así que gomenasai por la demora... por cierto esto será partida doble…**

 **Capítulo 4**

-es una historia muy larga Ayame.

-es aburrida.

-de que hablas teme, si es de lo más divertida, aunque estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-chan es muy larga.

Los tres chicos se miraron de nuevo con intención de pelearse, pero antes de que sucediera Ayame interrumpió diciendo

-tengo mucho tiempo, dudo que noten mi ausencia.

Sakura suspiro y dijo -Bien, pero yo te contare la Historia, ya que este par de Bakas suelen retorcerla para su conveniencia.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

La pequeña Sakura de cinco años de edad entro junto con su familia a la casa de sus amigos más cercanos, los Uchiha's, quienes les invitaron para poder hablar de negocios y otras cosas…

Sakura caminaba junto a su madre quien llevaba a una pequeña Ayame en brazos, Sakura sonrió a su madre y pregunto -porque hemos tenido que venir también oka-san?

Mebuki la miro y sonrió- porque papá, quiere que estemos juntos por si llegamos a lograr algo grande, además es para que hagas amigos.

-pero yo ya tengo a Ino-chan y Hina-chan, no necesito más amigos. - respondió la pequeña Sakura en tono de reproche

-sí, pero ellas son Amigas, Sakura, yo me refiero a niños.

-pero los niños son feos, olorosos, groseros y…- la pequeña se vio interrumpida por cinco risas disimuladas, las dos primeras de su hermanita y su padre, las otras tres provenían de los que ella conocía como los Uchiha, los dos adultos reían de manera discreta y uno de los niños, más específicamente el mayor no aguanto y rio con más fuerza mientras que el más pequeño la miraba de mala gana.

-lo lamento mucho- dijo Fugaku volviendo a su fría actitud- es un gusto ver que están aquí, Kisashi, esta es mi familia Uchiha Mikoto mi esposa y mis dos Hijos Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke.

Los mencionados saludaron de manera cortes excepto Sasuke quien solo se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar, a Mikoto se le hincho una venita y dijo -vayamos a la sala, hablaremos en ese lugar, Ita-kun, puedes llevar a Sakura y Ayame al cuarto de juegos junto con Sasu-chan.

Itachi llevo a los pequeños al cuarto de juegos, luego se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a leer un libro, no duro ni cinco minutos, hasta que escucho el llanto de Ayame, despego los ojos del libro y vio como Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban peleando por un muñeco.

-yo lo tome primero.

-es mi muñeco y lo puedo usar cuando quiera.

-pero yo quiero jugar con él.

-eres una molestia. -grito Sasuke a todo pulmón, la pelirosa soltó el muñeco y bajo la mirada, tomo la mano de su hermana, se acercó a Itachi, se despidió y Salió corriendo buscando a sus padres, Itachi pudo notar como pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-hmp.

Escucho decir a Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación y cerrada de un portazo, esto hizo sonreír a Itachi de manera Imperceptible, esos dos algún día terminarían casados, pensó, era tan obvio que hasta un ciego lo vería, pero se supone que el no debería andar de casamentero con su hermano sino estudiar para ser el mejor.

 _Timeskip 11 años después_

Sakura maldecía su suerte internamente, hoy era el día perfecto para realizar su escape, su padre tenía que dar un discurso para su reelección como presidente, su madre le estaba ayudando a verse impecable y su hermana ni sabía dónde estaba, además no le importaba.

Llevaba un vestido elegante hasta las rodillas y zapatos bajos, su largo cabello rosa lo llevaba en un moño muy bien arreglado y llevaba poco maquillaje. Se dirigió a la puerta saludo a uno de los guardaespaldas y le dijo que estaría en el jardín por si la necesitaban.

La pelirosa salió de la mansión y se dirigió al jardín, ante la mirada del guardaespaldas, quien al ver que cumplió su palabra dejo de observarla, aprovechando esto, tomo un aire llenando sus pulmones y del suelo tomo la garrocha que utilizaba para practicar sus saltos. Agradeció internamente ser flexible y delgada, ya que esto le ayudo a saltar por encima de los matorrales sin que se dieran cuenta y es que **¿Quién escapa de la mansión presidencial?**

Ya fuera del lugar comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por la acera alejándose de la mansión, al andar corriendo no se dio cuenta que se pasó una señal de auto hasta que un Chevrolet Camaro casi la embiste de no ser los ocupantes del auto estaban alerta y frenaron en seco, del susto Sakura callo de sentón a la calle manchándose el vestido.

Escucho como dos puertas eran cerradas y en su visión aparecieron zapatos elegantes de color negro y sintió como unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo.

-que haces fuera de la mansión, se supone que debes ir con tu familia al discurso. Molestia.

Sakura rezaba a todos los cielos que el dueño de dicha voz no estuviera frente a ella en ese momento, levanto la mirada y se maldijo una vez más Uchiha Sasuke, que ya no era suficiente haber caído en un lodazal, haber arruinado su vestido y ser casi atropellada por un…

-Maldita sea Uchiha, casi me matas.

Grito la chica soltándose de quien quiera que la estuviera sosteniendo, se lanzó con intención de pegarle un buen golpe al Uchiha menor, pero alguien fue más rápido y sostuvo por la cintura.

-cálmate, princesita que fue un accidente, además no deberías correr por estos lugares y menos cuando estamos en elecciones.

-no me digas princesita, ya no soy una niña Ita-kun. - respondió Sakura respondiendo al mayor de los hermanos, sonriendo de manera encantadora, enojando a Sasuke de manera peligrosa.

-Serás Idiota, nadie se avienta así a una calle, ahora vete a casa y cámbiate, el discurso empezara en 10 minutos y si tus padres no te ven se enfadarán- dijo Itachi mirando a la chica

-pero…

-nada de peros, ve a casa Molestia. - dijo Sasuke cabreado al ver que su hermano aun no soltaba a la chica de su extraño abrazo

-bien. Dijo Sakura soltándose de Itachi y comenzando a caminar enfurruñada.

-crees que ir a casa de verdad? - pregunto Itachi mirando a su hermano

-claro que no, súbete- dijo Sasuke de manera fría

-que frio, por eso es que te llevas tan mal con la princesa…- Sasuke se le hincho la vena en la cien y grito cabreado -QUE TE SUBAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

Itachi lo miro sombrío y se subió al auto, se dio cuenta que el auto tomo la misma dirección de Sakura y se dijo mentalmente que Sasuke podía ser un cubo de hielo- déspota- bastardo-arrogante, pero cuando se trataba de Sakura era algo más generoso y obvio de lo que sentía por la chica, pero claro el como buen hermano no lo molestaría, hasta que Sasuke le dijera la verdad.

Maldito Uchiha gritaba Sakura en su cuarto mientras se cambiaba, habría sido una perfecta oportunidad para volarse, pero tenía que llegar el dios griego de Sasuke y su hermano el adonis, puede que Sasuke aún le caiga como un cuero, pero debe aceptar que el chico es demasiado guapo para su salud mental y por eso lo odiaba.

No podía pensar con claridad estando cerca de él, dios desde los doce Sakura callo en lo que su hermana pequeña menciono, el efecto Sasuke, y era que tanto las chicas de clase de Sakura como las de Ayame estaban enamoradas del Uchiha, que le veían, aparte de ser perfecto, no sabían que otra cosa podía tener el chico.

Pero Sakura si sabía que era lo diferente de Sasuke, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, además de ser guapo, era inteligente, le gusta entrenar karate y jugar futbol con su mejor amigo, era una persona tierna y cariñosa cuando quería y le encantaban los tomates…sin darse cuenta Sakura comenzó a fantasear con Sasuke de nuevo hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Sakura, sal de Sasukelandia y vístete- dijo Ayame desde la puerta de su habitación, la mencionada la miro y le lanzo una mirada asesina

-que haces en mi habitación Ayame, lárgate.

-que genio, solo venía a decirte que Sasuke e Itachi nos esperan para llevarnos al discurso, honestamente desde que peleaste con Otou-san y Oka-san ya no eres la misma, estas siempre fuera, no has vuelto a hablarme.

-mira enana, lo que me pase a mí y a nuestros padres es cosa mía, entendió, si me pelee con ellos fue porque no les importa lo que pase con nosotras, si no fuera por mi aun estarías en esa pocilga amarrada de pies y manos, mientras que Oka-san se encerraba a rezar en la capilla y Otou-san estaba muy ocupado en dirigir la nación

-pero Saku…

-pero NADA, ya que estás lista ven con Ita-kun y Uchiha, diles que bajo en cinco minutos. - respondió dándose la vuelta y comenzar a arreglarse

 _Timeskip EN LA NOCJHE_

Estaba harta, sus padres no hacían más que ignorarla a ella y a su hermana, quería irse, vivir una vida como una persona normal pero claro, normal no era la palabra correcta, ella jamás sería normal, a menos que su padre dejara de ser presidente, lo cual podría ocurrir, pero aun así elegiría un cargo público.

De nuevo tomo su plan inicial de escapar, así que llamo a su mejor amiga Ino para que sirviera de tapadera, sus padres confiaban en Ino y Hinata ya que los padres de estas eran senadores conocidos, así que no habría problema alguno.

-estás segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer, sabes que se me da fatal mentir Frente de Marquesina- decía Ino al lado derecho de la pelirosa, se dirigían a casa de Ino…bueno ese era el plan.

-Cerda puede calmarte, me pones de los nervios, si algo dices que me escape de tu casa y no sabes nada de mí, en teoría no tienes que mentir- respondió la pelirosa sonriendo con suficiencia, dando a entender que eso era lo más normal del mundo. La rubia la miro con sospecha, pero no dijo nada, dejo a Sakura en una esquina cerca de su casa y siguió su camino.

La pelirosa caminaba por las calles de manera solitaria, hasta que tuvo que parar en seco para que un Aston Martin DB9 no la atropellara, la chica sintió como si eso fuera un dejavù, vio el auto frenar de manera violenta y casi soñó que quien se bajara del auto fuera Sasuke, se reprendió mentalmente por solo pensarlo.

Del auto bajaron tres personas, dos chicos y un adulto, uno de los chicos tenia cabellos rubios y ojos azules, el otro chico tenía un cierto parecido a Sasuke, pero no era tan guapo como el original, el hombre tenía cabellos plateados y tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta por una máscara.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señorita Haruno, no veíamos por dónde íbamos, por favor discúlpenos, déjennos compensarla- dijo el Hombre mientras sacaba del auto un paquete del cual extrajo un libro de color naranja ante la aterrada mirada de Sakura…

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

De vuelta a la realidad, Sasuke estaba furico, Naruto reía imperceptible y Sakura lo amenazaba con la mirada.

-tenías que haber visto su cara, era genial, Dattebayo, intento demandarnos con su abogado, pero luego cayó en cuenta que, si lo llamada tendría que ir de nuevo a casa, así que no dijo nada y se fue con nosotros- dijo Naruto sonriendo de manera zorruna

-hn, idiota- respondió Sasuke fulminando a Sakura y Naruto

-eh?, ¿por qué?, el único idiota aquí eres tu Teme- grito Naruto Cabreado

-hn, tu no dobe, Sakura- respondió Sasuke, pero antes de que Sakura contestara Ayame la interrumpió

-él tiene razón sabes, quien en su sano juicio se sube a un auto con tres extraños- dijo como si nada dándole un lengüetazo al helado

-pues…etto…yo…pues a Naruto lo conocía ya porque es el novio de Hinata, bueno no lo conocía en persona, pero sabía quién era, a Kakashi no lo conozco muy bien…pero quién diablos sabe de él, a el imbécil de Sai…pues en un principio me pareció extraño…pero tierno- respondió la pelirosa, pero antes de que se dijera algo más, Sasuke se levantó de su silla, tirando los helados sobre la mesa y salió del lugar

-pero que le pasa- dijo Ayame, mirando la dirección en la que salió el enfurecido Uchiha, quien al subirse a su auto se quitó la peluca y las gafas de sol, y arrancar como alma que lleva el diablo casi atropellando a una persona que cruzaba la calle

-Sakura-chan…lo has vuelto a hacer, vamos Ayame te llevare a casa- dicho esto, Naruto se levantó seguido de la rubia, quien solo miraba a su hermana de manera hipnótica, hasta que Naruto la cargo en su hombro y se la llevo.

-pero que fue lo que…oh, pensó que aún estaba enamorada de Sai…dios Sakura eres Idiota- dijo la chica para luego levantarse e irse del lugar.

 **Esto es to…to…to…todo Amigos,** **tome unas cuantas ideas de la historia de** ** _Autos, Velocidad y Magia de Snickerdoodlee-dandy_** **, puede que existan cosas parecidas, pero como tal la historia es totalmente diferente y como Saben ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Ayame-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente bella, aquí Annie21yuki reportándose, les traigo el QUINTO de esta historia, espero dejen muchos Reviews y lamento mucho la demora jajaja, la Uni lo absorbe demasiado a uno, así que gomenasai por la demora...**

 **Capítulo 5**

Estaba enojado y eso ella lo sabia, podía notarlo con solo mirarlo como tecleaba de manera rápida y forzosa sobre el teclado, se acerco a mirar la conversación y se dio cuenta de algo que no fue de su agrado.

-linda foto- dijo ella de manera rencoroza al ver dos cabezas una negra y otra roja

-celosa, Sakura-chan, te recuerdo que tu, te lo has ganado- respondio el rubio de ojos azules sonriendo de manera zorruna.

-eh, yo, para nada solo que esa víbora lo esta dejando seco- respondio aun mas enojada que antes, en eso Sai entro en la habitación del rubio junto con Kakashi.

-que Karin se coma la cara de Sasuke, es algo que no se ve muy a menudo y menos que él se deje hacer eso- respondio Sai sonriendo de manera sínica, que a Sakura le dio la intención de tener doble filo.

-que poco románticos, como los soportan sus novias, se están besando y esto puede ser un buen recurso para el Icha Icha.- respondio Kakshi sonriendo

-hmp, mejor me voy, será mejor que se callen y no me hablen dentro de un tiempo- respondio la pelirosa para salir de la habitación y cerrar de un portazo, los hombres la miraron un momento y se concentraron en realizar otras actividades.

 **Flashback**

Naruto aparco el auto frente a una de las escuelas mas lujosas de tokyo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejo a la pelirosa bajar del auto.

Antes de que pudiera irse recibió un mensaje de texto, al mirarlo sonrio y espero, diez munitos mas tarde Sasuke Uchiha hacia acto de presencia en su auto.

-a que has venido tu de nuevo, ya sabes que Hinata no estudia aquí…

-yo se que Hinata-chan, no estudia en esta escuela, vine a traer a una amiga…supiste que la hija mayor del presidente desaparecio sin dejar rastro.- dijo Naruto como si nada

-seras idiota, obvio que lo se soy hijo del PRIMER MINISTRO- respondio Sasuke de manera colérica.- pero entonces a quien has traido?-

-em…mira la hora teme…se me hace tarde…- dijo Naruto sudando frio al ver que estaba entrando en una encrucijada.

-si, claro…tu te vienes conmigo y me presentas a esa amiga tuya que has traido hoy- dijo Sasuke tomando a Naruto de la solapa y entrar junto a el a la escuela.

Ahí estaba su nueva mejor amiga, pero había algo raro en ella, su cabello era rojo y no rosa, tuvo que verificar varias veces antes de creérselo por completo.

-ahh, conque ella es a la que traes todos los días, Fujiwara Sashi, no es mi tipo- dijo Sasuke junto al rubio quien sonreía de manera calida

-que va teme, estas ciego ella es hermosa, pero claro si yo no tuviera a Hinata-chan iria a por ella, pero…no me correspondería- dijo Naruto aun sonriendo

-hn-

Naruto camino lentamente para sentarse frente a la chica quien leia y releía los problemas de matemáticas.

-hola- dijo Naruto, la chica dejo de mirar sus apuntes y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-te dije que solo tenias que traerme, yo podía irme sola, es mas, que mierda haces aquí Naruto- la chica entrecerró los ojos

-si pero, y quería que conocieras a mi mejor amigo y hermano…es un teme…- pero antes que Naruto pudiera continuar, Sasuke se acerco a ellos dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio

-idiota, lárgate que ahí vienen los maestros- Naruto lo miro mal y sonrio

-claro Teme… adiós loca- grito Naruto para luego salir corriendo ante la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sasuke y la irritada de la chica

-hn, te gusta el dobe- afirmo sasuke como si nada

-que va, es un idiota- respondio la chica para luego centrarse en su libro.

-Saben chicos lo he decidido, Ire a las carreras con ustedes- dijo Sakura con determinación

-estas seguro que quieres hacer eso princesa?, es muy probable que el ambiente no sea el ideal para ti- dijo Kakashi hablando como un padre.

-acaso escuche bien, la Brujita fea quiere ir con nosotros…eso nos traerá mala suerte- respondio Sai desde el sofá en el que descanzaba

-callate idiota, si Sakura-chan quiere ir pues ira- dijo Naruto de manera seria

-asi que…vámonos de una vez- dijo Sakura corriendo escaleras abajo mientras los otros negaban.

-pueden decirme como fue que termine en esto- dijo Sakura por decima vez mientras bajaba un poco su short e intentaba cubrir su escote de la mirada de los pervertidos.

-es tu culpa bruja, por vestirte asi- dijo Sai sonriendo, Kakashi negaba con la cabeza y Naruto reia de buena gana al ver la cara sonrojada de la pelirosa.

-SAKURA- se escucho el rugido de un chico, la mencionada miro en dirección del gruñido y se encontró nada mas y nada menos que a Sasuke Uchica atravesando las calles cual león a punto de atacar, pero un carro aparecion y este ni muy corto ni peresozo salto al capo y de ahí al suelo, Sakura no podía con tanta sensualidad y enojo intento correr pero fue imposible ya que dicho dios griego la tomo del brazo.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HACES TU AQUÍ- grito fuera de si el Uchiha, agarrando a una asustada Sakura

-teme, calmate y como es eso de que hace aquí, ella tiene derecho- dijo Naruto Serio

-pero que…Naruto, que haces con ella…ya entiendo, tu eres Fujiwara Shinoa, o debería decir Haruno Sakura- dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos

-etto…sorpresa…Sasuke…pero seras idiota, como se te ocurre atravesarte media calle, casi te atropellan, idiota- dijo Sakura mirándola feo

-hn, no importa- dijo como si nada, en eso una chica rubia peliroja se acerca a ellos y grita

-sasuke-kun, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi entraran a la carrera?- A lo qie los mencionados asintieron, Sakura intento ir a sentarse pero fue jalada del brazo por Sasuke quien a trompicones la metio al auto en el asiento del copiloto, para luego el subirse al lado del piloto.

-Que acaso Mikoto-san no te enseño a tratar a las señoritas con respeto- dijo Sakura con desden

-si, pero tu no eres una señorita Sakura-chan- dicho esto tomo el volante y al ver caer la bandera arranco matando el grito de Sakura en su garganta.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Llego al cuarto de Sasuke y se acurruco junto a el, quien solo se movio a darle un poco de espacio y abrazarla fuertemente.

Su teléfono sono, saco la mano por debajo de la sabana y contesto -¿diga?

-Saku?- _rayos, Hinata_ \- dime que no estas levantándote apenas

-eh, claro que no- sasuke giro un poco sobre Sakura para abrasarla mas fuerte, logrando asi que Sakura soltara el teléfono- Sasuke, mira lo que has hecho-

-Callate molestia- Sakura de nuevo se movio para tomar el teléfono

-Hina, sigues ahí?

-Saku, será mejor que llame en otro momento- dijo Hinata desde el teléfono con las mejillas sonrosadas

-de que hablas boba, que necesi…oye- grito Sakura al ver como el pelinegro tomaba su celular y lo alejaba del alcanze

-Hinata, no molestes- dijo para luego terminar la llamada, Sakura lo miro con ojos desorbitados

-eres un patan, sasuke – dicho esto se dirigio al baño tomo ropa limpia y se entro a la ducha, maldiciendo mil veces al Uchiha

-que es eso de que Sasuke, tomo tu teléfono y corto a Hinata- dijo Ino en el puesto del copiloto, limándose las uñas.

-tal y como te lo digo, le corto a Hina, la pobre creerá que estábamos haciendo quien sabe que, además el regalo de Naruto se me había olvidado en el auto de Sasuke, que horror, menos mal y lo recupere o si no me dejan sin cabeza.- dijo Sakura mientras conducia a la casa de Hinata.

-vamos frente, no lo nieges, todos sabemos que sasuke y tu lo hacen- dijo Ino sonriendo malévola

-que te pasa cerda, sabes que esta saliendo con la Zanahoria y deja de limarte las garras en mi coche- respondio Sakura irritada

-enserio esta saliendo con la Zanahoria, crei que era una mentira del pendejo de Suigetsu, pero ya veo que no, oye frente de marquesina calmate o te haras vieja y sasuke-kun no se fijara en ti- dijo ino acusándola con la mirada

-oh, cállate puerca-

Sakura e ino llevaron el regalo de Naruto a casa de Hinata, un plato especial de ramen instantáneo y un nuevo accesorio para el auto del mismo.

-chicas, que gusto verlas…esta…-

-claro, no te preocupes Hina, salio por una ganga- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-si con ganga te refieres a que Sasuke-kun te lo compro sin rechistar entonces si- respondio Ino sonriendo

-eso me recuerda…siento lo de esta mañana Hina-chan- dijo Sakura con cara de culpable.

-no, yo soy la que debería lamentarlo…los interrumpi en … bueno…eso- dijo Hinata un poco avergonzada, Ino solto la carcajada y sakura se ruborizaba hasta la coronilla, tomo el regalo de Naruto y lo guardo en un sitio seguro.

Naruto llego a casa de su novia sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se dio cuenta que había un auto parqueado y al entrar vio a las chicas sentadas en la cocina.

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, como están chicas, que hacen aquí?- pregunto algo dudoso

-nada, solo veníamos a aclarar algunas cosas…pero ya nos vamos- dijo Ino mientras salía de la casa

-chicas, saben de la competencia de hoy?- dijo Naruto a lo que Sakura negó con la cabeza- hoy solo habrá novatos-

Sakura sonrio y salio disparada hacia el auto

-Cerda, apresurate debemos ir a un lugar rápido- grito la chica a todo pulmón mientras veía a la rubia corren con dirección al auto

-se puede saber a donde vamos?- dijo la rubia al ver que la pelirosa arrancaba a toda velocidad.

-pues a donde crees, a mi casa- dijo como si nada

-La de sasuke para que?- dijo Ino en voz alta

-no seas idiota, vamos a mi "verdadera" casa- dijo para luego acelerar mas a fondo.

-señorita Ayame, tiene visitas- dijo el guarda abriendo un poco la puerta de la habitación de la chica

-si, esta bien- dijo Ayame para sentarse en su cama y tomar un poco de te

-muy bien niña, será mejor que te alistes- dijo Ino entrando como huracán, tras ella una Sakura con peluca plateada y gafas de nerd

-alistarme?, para que y que es lo que traes puesto?- dijo Ayame mirando a su hermana junto a la rubia

-en primera debes admitir que me veo muy bien, en segunda te necesitamos- dijo Sakuara riendo

-eh?, por que?- pregunto de nuevo Ayame

-por que hoy vas a conocer nuestro mundo pequeña ballerina- dijo Ino sonriendo Diabolica

 _Oh, dios, esto es malo…_

 **Esto es to…to…to…todo Amigos,** **tome unas cuantas ideas de la historia de** ** _Autos, Velocidad y Magia de Snickerdoodlee-dandy_** **, puede que existan cosas parecidas, pero como tal la historia es totalmente diferente y como Saben ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Ayame-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente bella, aquí Annie21yuki reportándose, les traigo el Sexto de esta historia, espero dejen muchos Reviews y lamento mucho la demora jajaja, ya Salí a vacas gente, pero el lugar donde me encuentro no llega casi la señal de internet, así que no subiré muy seguido, pero no se preocupen que no me he olvidado de ustedes…**

 **Capitulo seis**

-cómo fue que ese par de locas me convencieron de hacer esto- dijo Ayame mientras caminaba a pasos robóticos hasta el auto.

Sabía que era de por si un mal presagio que tanto su hermana como su mejor amiga se presentaran en la casa presidencial para realizar una visita diaria a la familia, quien mierdas se creía esa historia tan absurda, más que su hermana con esa peluca plateada y ojos negros era imposible conocerla…cierto nadie sería tan idiota excepto talvez sus padres.

Como hacían esas dos para mentir tan mal y así lograr que tanto la primera dama como el presidente dejaran que su hija menor saliera de la casa casi en la madrugada, sin saber que se dirigía a competir con las desgracias de Japón…en fin no entendía ni quería entender…ahora estaba aquí a punto de competir tras un entrenamiento de unas castas 2 horas.

Abrió la puerta del auto y tomo el lugar del piloto, maldijo a diestra y siniestra a su hermana y a su rubia amiga, tomo las llaves, las coloco en el encendido y el carro prendió. ¿Tenía miedo, miedo a que no ganara y tuviera que entregar el auto que a propósito ni siquiera era de Sakura sino de Sasuke, es decir, hello, como va Sakura a hacerla competir con un auto de Sasuke acaso estaba mal de la cabeza?

Respiro profundamente, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, maniobro los pedales y condujo hasta la línea de salida donde Amaru, una de las modelos tomaba un trapo de color y llamaba a todos los autos a la línea, estaba tan asustada que no noto un Aston Martin de color negro estacionar junto a ella.

Cuando la bandera bajo ya no supo lo que pasaba, solo estuvo consciente que arranco y el resto lo dejaba a su suerte.

7-7-7-7-7-7

Sakura vio a su hermana rebasar a cada uno de los autos, se mordía el labio con desesperación en qué momento se le ocurrió meter a su hermana en esto.

-que tienes, Saku- pregunto Hinata quien esperaba a su novio, quien estaba en otro lado de la ciudad junto con Sasuke y ya venían en camino- te vas a enfermar si sigues así.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y busco a Sai con la mirada. Lo encontró junto a Ino, Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu, detrás del gran jeep negra de Jugo. Ino estaba sobre el capo de la camioneta mientras fulminaba a la pelirroja con la mirada.

De un momento a otro tanto Hinata como la zanahoria, dieron un pequeño grito que dejo tanto a Sakura como a Ino sin tímpanos, y no fue necesario mirar para saber la causa.

Hinata salto a los brazos extendidos de Naruto y se dieron un tierno beso, de esos que roban el aliento, Sakura sintiéndose una intrusa, desvió la mirada, pero esa no fue la mejor idea, Sasuke y su prima se estaban comiendo el uno al otro, esto le hizo sentir un pinchazo en su corazón y más cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos para observarla y restregarle en la cara lo que hacía.

Se alejó de las parejitas para dirigirse a donde sus amigos hablaban, al parecer nadie noto la cara que tenia Sakura al llegar al lugar, excepto Ino quien sabía lo que sentía Sakura en ese momento.

-…si es un buen diseño- dijo Sai mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña Sakura-Bruja fea, esa cara que tienes te hacer ver más fea que siempre-

Ino no sabía si golpear a su novio o asesinarlo, hoy no era el día ideal para joder a Sakura, mas con la escenita que acababa de ver entre la zorra…perdón la Zanahoria y Sasuke, pero claro su novio no tenía ni idea de lo que era el tacto, así que tuvo que improvisar.

-lo que pasa es que Saku, está preocupada- dijo ella sonriendo

-ja la pelos de chicle está preocupada, eso no es novedad- respondió Karin mientras se acercaban al grupo de amigos, Suigetsu la miro con mala cara, pero no dijo nada

-claro que esta preocupada, Karin, si por lo que Ino-chan dijo es cierto, entonces la señorita Haruno está en serios problemas- dijo Jugo preocupado

-la señorita Haruno?, no me digas que metiste a tu hermana en este asunto, Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata enojada, todos la miraron sorprendidos menos Sakura e Ino, quienes solo se miraron culpables

-es cierto si no, la detenía capaz y se subía con su hermanita para cuidarla- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo mostrando sus dientes de sierra

-Ino tú también me ayudaste a convencerla, deberías estar preocupada por ella, es una bebe- dijo Sakura estresada

-cálmate frentesota, tu hermana va a ganar, ella es fuerte y no es una bebe.

-hmp, no ganara- dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía ladinamente al igual que Naruto

-como estas tan seguro de eso? - pregunto la pelirosa

-simple Sakura-chan, recuerdas al primo del teme, Obito- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sakura asintió con la cabeza- pues sucede que él compite en este momento y el teme y Yo lo preparamos para este día.

Sakura abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, como no había pensado en eso, era idiota, tomando la mano del rubio y la del azabache salió corriendo de debajo del agarre de Sai-Ustedes dos vienen conmigo ahora mismo.

Pero antes de poder alejarse, su prima se atravesó en su camino-pelos de chicle a donde crees que vas con MI NOVIO-

-pelos de elote quítate, esto es un asunto del equipo siete- dijo Sakura de malas pulgas, sin darse cuenta que había cometido un pequeño error en dicha afirmación

-un asunto del equipo siete? Y por qué entonces no te llevas a tu amigo Sai- dijo Karin mosqueada, Sakura parpadeo y la ira se despegó de su rostro para mostrar vergüenza, no sabía que responder hasta que el mismo Sai la saco del aprieto.

-Bruja, ten en cuenta que por más que lo intentes, no puedes interferir en la carrera, además tu hermana estará bien- dijo sonriendo de manera falsa.

Ino lo miro un rato -es cierto lo que dices?

-claro que sí, hermosa, jamás les mentiría, aunque la bruja fea debe ser más responsable-

-bien, entendí, puedes largarte Frentesota…, pero primero…- dijo Karin para luego tomar a Sasuke de la camisa y devorarle la boca, los presentes miraron asqueados, Sakura se puso roja de rabia y se fue del lugar pisando fuerte, cuando termino el beso, Naruto miro reprobatoriamente a Sasuke quien ni se inmuto y siguió el camino que había tomado la pelirosa.

-'-'-'-'-'-'

-Se puede saber a dónde vamos Naruto- En el tiempo que caminaban Naruto tomo la delantera, Sakura estaba en la mitad echando chispas y el Uchiha al final con cara de aburrido, de un momento a otro Naruto paro en seco haciendo que Sakura chocara con él y Sasuke con ella.

-mierda, Dobe, no pares así- dijo Sasuke enojado con Naruto, pero este ni le prestó atención, para luego seguir avanzando, se detuvo de nuevo y esta vez recibió un grito y un golpe cortesía de su mejor amiga

-Sakura-chan!, porque me golpeas, Dattebayo- dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Idiota, me has hecho pegar en mi nariz dos veces y además ni siquiera se a dónde vamos.

-pues a donde dijiste, veremos quién es el ganador de la carrera- dijo como si nada mientras se plantaban en un lugar donde había unas cuantas personas, tanto Naruto como Sasuke tomaron una de las manos de Sakura y avanzaron entre la multitud.

Al llegar a la fila principal, Sakura pudo ver a Konohamaru en la acera de enfrente esperando a que termine la carrera, Sakura sonrió ligeramente y de su bolso tomo su celular, miro la hora, las 11:55, si la memoria no le fallaba los novatos se demorarían unos 30 minutos en dar la vuelta a todo Tokio.

A diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke y ella que lo harían el primero en 15, el segundo en 10 y ella en 15, al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de unas cuantas chicas que miraban a sus compañeros con corazoncitos en los ojos, no les dio importancia, hasta que vio como una de ellas se acercaba al Uchiha, ella ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó un poco al Uchiha y lo empujo levemente, el chico inconscientemente, la tomo de la cintura ante la mirada fulminante de las chicas y la burlona de Naruto.

Pasados unos diez minutos, Sakura logro divisar el Jaguar de color azul rey que se acercaba a gran velocidad, se sentía feliz, su hermana ganaría y podría robarle ese auto a Sasuke sin que este se diera por enterado, vio de reojo como Naruto sonreía de manera zorruna y Sasuke también tenía una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

Se sorprendió y miro de nuevo a la pista, vio como un Aston Martin de color negro vio que giro segundos después del jaguar y comenzó a acelerar, ella sintió que su hermana ganaría, hasta que el Aston Martin dejo libre la bomba de nitrógeno y cruzo la meta primero. Ambos coches derraparon y frenaron.

Sakura se dirigió al jaguar, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se dirigían al Aston que había frenado un poco más adelante.

Sakura no vio en que momento llegaron sus amigos y la pelos de elote al lugar hasta que vio tanto a Hinata como a Karin colgadas del brazo de cada uno de sus novios.

Ayame abrió la puerta del auto y bajo de este como si estuviera viendo un fantasma frente a ella, temblaba de manera incontrolable y estaba pálida, Ino llego junto a ella y le ofreció un termo con un poco de chocolate dentro.

-lo hiciste bien Ayame-chan- dijo Ino mientras sonreía

-que lo hice bien?, acaso estás loca, casi me muero y además como piensas que le pagare el estúpido auto a Sasuke Uchiha-grito Ayame fuera de sí ante la espantada cara de Sakura quien se quedó rígida de un momento a otro

-no me digas, está detrás de mí, verdad- dijo Ayame al ver las caras de Ino y Sakura quienes asintieron, la chica respiro profundamente, se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio un brazo que se asomaba frente a ella y se encontró, tanto con Sasuke, Naruto y el chico que estiraba el brazo para tomar las llaves.

El chico era de su misma edad, un poco más alto tenía el cabello parecido al de Naruto, pero era de color negro, llevaba un pantalón azul, junto con una chaqueta negra y camiseta de maya, era muy pero muy lindo, se sonrojo con solo verlo.

Sakura vio a su hermana con la boca abierta, se la cerro con un dedo y luego hablo- Así que tú eres Obito-

-sí, ese soy yo, que linda eres Sakura-chan, no como la estúpida novia de mi primo, enserio es un bastardo por no estar enamo…- no pudo terminar por que recibió un golpe cortesía de Sasuke que lo dejo K.O

-de verdad es primo tuyo Sasuke? - pregunto Ino mirando de uno a otro, Sasuke asintió y enfoco sus ojos negros en Sakura

-que…que…me ves? - dijo Sakura entrecortada

-molesta…Haruno entrégale las llaves a Obito y larguémonos- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura con rabia

-ha…hai- la chica le entrego las llaves a óbito quien se acababa de levantar tras el golpe que le dio su primo y sonrió con superioridad, la Haruno lo asesino con la mirada y le dijo-la próxima vez te ganare y te borrare esa sonrisa de tu estúpida cara.

-4-4-4-4-4-4

Sakura miro a su hermanita por el espejo retrovisor-no te desanimes, es tu primera carrera, lo harás mejor en las siguientes-

-que lo hare mejor?, acaso estás loca Sakura, como voy a pagar el estúpido auto de Sasuke.

-técnicamente no tienes que pagarlo Ayame-chan, por que Sasuke puede tener su auto ya que su primo gano la carrera- dijo Ino como si nada

-he cerda no me estas ayudando- dijo Sakura mientras frenaba frente a la Casa de Ino para dejar a su hermana y a su amiga.

-relájate frente, la próxima vez que compita tendrá su propio auto y listo- dijo Como si nada la Yamanaka

Ayame las miro como si estuvieran hablando en chino, en que momento había aceptado ella a unirse a este tipo de actividades, exacto nunca, pero claro quien le diría que no a la arpía manipuladora que tenía como hermana y a su fiel perrito faldero.

-le prestare uno, hasta que se gane el suyo propio- dijo Ino dando punto final a la discusión y bajando del auto, seguida por Ayame

-que te diviertas perdiendo tus autos cerdita- dijo Sakura para irse del lugar. Ino sonreía mientras se despedía de su amiga, al verla alejarse lo suficiente, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ayame

-más te vale que no pierdas, o me vas a ver muy enojada, entendiste NIÑATA.

Ayame asintió con miedo, quien diría que la Yamanaka tendría un carácter igual al de su hermana

-7-7—7-7-7-7-7

Cuando Sakura llego a recoger a Sai y Naruto, se encontró con una escena nada agradable, frente a ella estaban Neji y Tenten comiéndose a besos

-por qué siempre a mí- dijo Sakura en voz alta dejando ver la envidia que sentía de ver a sus amigos besarse

-envidia o coraje Haruno- dijo Neji abrazando a Tenten, quien sonreía divertida

-púdrete, idiota- dijo para avanzar a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, pensando que lo dicho por Neji podría ser verdad, envidia por que no podía tener al que quería, y coraje porque ella misma no podía tenerlo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocó de frente con alguien, al ver frente a ella se encontró con su peor pesadilla, Rock Lee, su fan número uno

-Sakura, mi flor de cerezo, la llama de la juventud brilla cada vez que estas frente a mí- dijo Lee haciendo una pose genial **(claro según él)**

Sakura buscaba desesperadamente una salida, sintió como alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, la abrazaba y le giraba la cara, ojos negros la miraban con pasión y se sintió morir al sentir los labios de el en los suyos, los necesitaba, más que nada en el mundo.

-veo que estas ocupada, mejor los dejo- dijo Lee para salir corriendo, sin notar que estaba siendo ignorado, por los tortolitos.

Sus labios era lo mejor que podía pedir, era adicta ellos, no sabía qué hacer, lo que ocurría estaba mal, pero, en estos momentos nada importaba, solo quería besar a ese chico junto a ella, se separó un poco para tomar aire, luego estampo de nuevo sus labios a los de él, nada arruinaría el momento, nada…

-MALDITA PERRA, ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS, FUJIWARA SAKURA.

…excepto ese grito, que le helo la sangre en las venas.

 **Esto es to…to…to…todo Amigos,** **tome unas cuantas ideas de la historia de** ** _Autos, Velocidad y Magia de Snickerdoodlee-dandy_** **, puede que existan cosas parecidas, pero como tal la historia es totalmente diferente y como Saben ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Ayame-chan**


End file.
